Land 4 (BW2)
Land 4 in Black and white 2 is the Norse Homeland. This land, despite the in-game Norse description, is mostly fertile ground, and has massive amounts of wood, not to mention the bottmless mine that just outide the influence ring of your starting town. Towns and Geography Towns There are 8 towns on this land, 6 of them being neutral towns with no influence ring, one the Norse capital with a small influence ring that doens't expand past its walls, and the player's town. *Haydale **Food: 3,000 **Wood:2,150 **Ore: 1,584 **Population: 20 **Impressiveness: 2,010 **Impressiveness to capture: 7,133 *Helvale **Food: 3,500 **Wood: 2,500 **Ore: 2,000 **Population: 20 **Impressiveness: 2,262 **Impressiveness to capture: 14, 994 *Garnhaven **Food: 3,500 **Wood: 2,500 **Ore: 2,000 **Population: 15 **Impressiveness: 2,999 **Impressiveness to capture: 9,261 *Bier Town **Food: 3,500 **Wood: 2,500 **Ore: 2,000 **Population: 20 **Impressiveness: 2,188 **Impressiveness to capture: 12,830 *Metal Mountain **Food: 3,500 **Wood: 2,500 **Ore: 2,000 **Population: 20 **Impressiveness: 2,199 **Impressiveness to capture: 16,298 *Ironhad **Food: 1,040 **Wood: 1,188 **Ore: 4,455 **Population: 20 **Impressiveness: 2,671 **Impressiveness to capture: 14,736 * Valdir (Norse Capital)Food: 4,000 **Wood: 4,000 **Ore: 2,671 **Population: 125 (40 troops) **Impressiveness: 15,397 **Impressiveness to capture: 19, 839 *Darromire (Player's Town) **Food: ??? **Wood: ??? **Ore: ??? **Population: 50 **Impressiveness: 1,025 **Impressiveness to capture: N/A Ore Mines *Mine 1:Total Ore: Infinite **Location: Just out side the influence ring of starting town, jut pat the pile of ore rocks. NOTE: Resource values are taken from the towns at the earliest possible point to move arounfd the land freely. They may also shift because of random variables determined upon starting the land. NOTE2: Impressveness to capture values are taken from towns at the earliest possible point to pause and move around the land freely, and before any additional buildings have been built. They may also shift because of random variables that are deteremined upon the start of the land. Platoons and Strategy Enemy Platoons *Platoon 1 **Health: 100 **Troops: 10 **Level: 1 (Conscripts) **Tribe: Norse **Behavior and Location: Located in one of the valleys that seperate Darromire from Valdir. They don't move unless attacked or to join a near by fight. *Platoon 2 **Health: 100 ** **Troops: 10 **Level: 1 (Conscripts) **Tribe: Norse **Behavior and Location: Located in one of the valleys that seperate Darromire from Valdir. They don't move unless attacked or to join a near by fight. *Platoon 3 **Health: 100 **Troops: 10 **Level: 1 (Conscripts) **Tribe: Norse **Behavior and Location: Located between Helvale and Garnhaven. they don't move unless attacked or to join a near by fight, however about 5-6 minuets into the land they will move to the wall that has(had) the gap in it. *Platoon 4 **Health: 100 **Troops: 10 **Level: 1 (Conscripts) **Tribe: Norse **Behavior and Location: Located in Valdir. They patrol the city and the closest town to it (Ironhad). *Platoon 5 **Health: 100 **Troops: 10 **Level: 1 (Conscripts) **Tribe: Norse **Behavior and Location: Patrols city walls and gates of Valdir. Strategy The first thing to do in this land is to build the wall between the two existing ones near the sea, because of the platoon that will move in as an attempt to kill you before the war has started. It is also advisable to have your creature kill them before they even move. Next, build the storehouse and the altar. A good placement for the altar is right next to the creature pen, so you have control over the land just out side the wall. However, if you did not kill the platoon that will patrol that area, the town bell will go off and the consciences will notify you that the city is burning. If you haven't bought the ranged armory, it is a good idea to do so now, and to recruit two platoons of archers sized 10 - 20 men, and place them on the walls beside the pre-built gate. When the Norse leader orders three platoons to guard your gate to prevent migrations from entering, these archers will gun them down and make them flee. But be prepared to close the gate. If the platoon outside the "creature pen wall" are not dead, it's a good idea to have one of those platoons shoot them down before being stationed at the other wall. Next, purchase the lumbermill from the tribute menu. There is not a whole lot of wood in the starting area, so using the tribute for this now will save the trouble later when saving up for a wonder in the next land. If you haven't already, build the armory and create a swordsmen platoon sized 30 - 50 men and put them outside the city gate. They will have to constantly fight the three platoons that are regularly replaced, so keep merging new platoons with the old one to keep the experience, and take care of them more quickly. To win this land, it is easier to do it by impresiveness because of the low impressiveness total required to capture the capital. However, it is advisable to have your creature or an army keeping tabs on the flow of troops from the city. Scrolls and Objectives Bronze Tutorials *Wall Tutorial *Creature roles tutorial *Miracle Tutorial Silver Quests *Nut Oil: Three brothers are brewing their liquor. Toss the barrels between the islands to complete the brew. * Tribute earned: 20,000 :: TIP: It's easier to just beat the land first, and then just drop the :: barrels where they need to go. *Undead Army: There is a skull-shaped tomb with five pillars that hold a flame around it. Light them up at night in the correct order to get a platoon of undead Norsemen. :: TIP: Look at the dates on the pillar. The correct order is lower date to highest date. Gold Story *Depart Land: Move on to Honshai. Tribute Earned: 0 Objectives *Build a field. Tribute eaned: 3,000 *Creature entertains 5 people. Tribute eared: 8,000 *Creature builds 12 houses. Tribte earned:10,000 *Creature collects 4,000 food. Tribute eared: 3,000 *Creature kills 2 platoons. Tribute eared: 4,000 *Win the land **By force: 100,000 **By Impressing: 100,000 *Villagers collect 4,000... (Total Tribute: 9,000) **...Food. Tribute eared: 3,000 **...Wood. Tribute eared: 3,000 **...Ore. Tribute eared: 3,000 *Create 12 disciple breeders. Tribute earned: 4,000 *Create 10 diciple worshippers. Tribute eared: 5,000 *Reach population of 150. Tribute eared: 10,000 *Build 10 buildings on impressive areas. Tribute eared: 3,000 *Water a field. Tribute eared: 3,000 *Water a forest. Tribute eared: 3,000 *Level a platoon to level 3 (Rookie(Is called "regular skill" in the game.)). Tribute eared: 4,000 *Deforest the land. Tribute eared: 30,000 :: TIP: If you have purchased the fire miracle, use it after beating the land to quickly burn all the trees. An evil creature who can use the fire miracle can also help if running around with no supervision. *Increae city's impressiveness to 30,000. Tribute eared:10,000 Easter Egg Challenge There is a Norseman living in a cave along the straight away by the ocean. Pick him up, and trhow him as far as you can. If he lands on the ground, you earn tribute IF you broke the previous record and according to how far you threw him. He is seemingly immortal, as he does not age, he cannot die from being drowned, thrown, or burnt. You also do not rack up evil points by doing this challenge, though you may aqquire a few. He also provides the player with a small amount of Influence, allowing them to pick up anything the man is close to. However, they will still be unable to interact with him or anything if he lands inside the enemy's Influence. Category:Black & White 2 Category:Places Category:Black & White 2 Places